Kucing, Burung Hantu
by Blankmir
Summary: Lulus dengan tiga bintang bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo, satu bintang saja lebih baik, karena keinginannya hanya jadi burung hantu yang mengantar surat dan kalau bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya dalam perjalanan. Kyungsoo ingin jadi tukang pos karena ayahnya. ChenD.O. Bagian dari Kucing!AU


Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik agensi mereka.

Pair: Chen/Kyungsoo

Genre: Friendship lalu menjadi Romance, Fantasy

Rating: T

Warning: Shou-ai, crack-pair, membahas siluman kucing, dimungkinkan terjadi perubahan dengan ciri ciri fisik para tokoh.

Note: Tolong baca dulu 'Kucing', 'Seekor Kucing dan Tuan Penyihir' dan 'Kucing Dalam Kamar', fanfic-fanfic ini ada di AU yang sama yang kusebut Kucing!AU

Menurutku 'Kucing, Burung Hantu' bukan cuma fanfic untuk menenangkan diri seperti 'Kucing Dalam Kamar'. Sebenarnya sebelum 'Kucing, Burung Hantu' ada 'Kucing Putih Polos' tapi urutannya bisa dirubah. Aku ingin bisa menulis lebih banyak soal Kris dan si Jantan dalam 'Seekor Kucing Hitam'. Tolong do'akan aku, dan untuk itu aku mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Alkisah, langit sedang berwarna keunguan dengan jingga dari matahari yang bagai percikan api. Jung Kyungsoo duduk di jendela.

"Kau akan jatuh kalau aku mendorongmu." Adik tirinya bicara.

"Tidak apa, jatuhpun aku tidak masalah, Krys." Kata Kyungsoo, tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Jung Krystal.

Krystal kesal juga melihat kakak tirinya tidak mempedulikannya, dia menghela napas.

"Aku mau pulang, Kyung." Katanya lagi.

"Pulang saja, tidak usah repot-repot mengunci pintu."

Krystal tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menghela napas, jadi dia melakukannya dan pergi.

"Aku pergi, Do Kyungsoo." Pamitnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dipanggil dengan marga aslinya membuatnya merasa geli. Krystal anak yang pengertian dan bijak, Krystal bisa mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan lebih dari semua orang, lebih dari ibunya dan Jung Jessica.

Kyungsoo sedang bertanya-tanya dimana ayahnya berada. Di langit yang seperti inilah terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat burung hantu yang gagah nan bijak itu, terbang ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan setelahnya tidak kembali lagi.

Lulus dengan tiga bintang bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo, satu bintang saja lebih baik, karena keinginannya hanya jadi burung hantu yang mengantar surat dan kalau bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya dalam perjalanan. Kyungsoo ingin jadi tukang pos karena ayahnya.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Ayahnya biasa bangun pagi-pagi, kemudian bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor pos, tapi sebelum pergi dia selalu membangunkan Kyungsoo yang pasti akan bangun sepagi apapun ayahnya akan pergi.

_"Bagaimana?"_

Ayahnya biasa bertanya seperti itu. Bukannya menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya pada istrinya, dia justru bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat amat menyukai seragam tukang pos dan ayahnya mengerti itu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dia sendirian tanpa siapapun, tanpa Ayah yang akan menunjukan seragamnya pada Kyungsoo.

Langit mulai berwarna kuning pucat, Kyungsoo harus ada di kantor pos secepatnya.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

"Kau lebih baik cuti saja hari ini, Jung."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya dengan cepat, bosnya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan ada badai, kau lebih baik menghangatkan dirimu di rumah."

"Tapi saya tukang pos, Pak."

Bosnya menghela napas, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, aku ingin bicara."

Jadi hari itu Kyungsoo berakhir dengan duduk di ruangan bosnya jauh dari surat-surat.

Topinya ada dipangkuannya dan bosnya memandangnya serius di belakang meja.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Jung." Katanya, Jung Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Tukang pos bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untukmu, kau bisa jadi yang lain, guru atau bahkan kepala sekolah, kau bisa berkerja di kementrian kalau kau mau."

"Tapi saya memang ingin jadi tukang pos."

Bosnya terdiam, "Kuakui kerjamu memang bagus, tapi otakmu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar mengantar surat, kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Kau lulusan terbaik di angkatanmu jangan sia-siakan itu, Jung."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku memberimu waktu berpikir, selama apapun yang kau mau." Kata bosnya, "Dan aku harap kau tidak kembali kesini."

Kyungsoo tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan pergi. Itu pemecatan terhalus yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar sepanjang dia jadi tukang pos.

Mungkin dia selama ini terlalu terikat pada ayahnya dan mungkin juga jadi burung hantu memang bukan takdirnya.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Kyungsoo telah melupakan kalau hari ini akan badai, dan tidak merasakan bahwa ini telah gerimis, hujan kecil yang dengan lembut menyapa rambutnya, sampai dia melihat seekor kucing.

Siluman kucing, Kyungsoo merasakannya. Para penyihir bisa dengan mudah mengenali yang mana yang kucing asli dan yang mana yang siluman, begitupula sebaliknya kucing-kucing itupun tahu yang mana manusia biasa dan yang mana yang sedikit berbeda. Dan kucing yang bulunya tiga warna itu diam jauh di depan Kyungsoo, matanya yang hangat mencerminkan kalau dia kucing yang baik dan rahangnya yang tegas mencerminkan kalau dia jantan yang bijaapik.

"Kau bisa mampir ke tempatku kalau kau mau." Kata Kyungsoo, dan kucing itu mengikutinya sampai rumah.

Kucing itu mengacak rambutnya setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu, mencoba mengeringkannya, "Terimakasih, tapi apa kau punya handuk?" Katanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada kucing itu, rambutnya basah menutup mata, tapi ada yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

Kyungsoo bukannya mengambil handuk, tapi mendekati kucing itu, "Hallo, Tuan?"

"Diam dulu, kucing." Perintah Kyungsoo, mendorong kucing itu ke tembok. dia berdiri tepat di depan bingkai foto yang tergantung yang bagian bawahnya sengaja disamakan dengan tinggi ayah Kyungsoo. Punggung si kucing membentur tembok dan Kyungsoo menaruh tangan di atas kepalanya, tinggi kucing itu persis sama dengan tinggi ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, si kucing terlihat kikuk.

"A-aku Chen, nama panggilanku Chen."

"Aku Jung Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo, kemudian Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Akan aku carikan baju untukmu, sebelumnya kau bisa mandi dulu, kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo sengaja tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai Do, biar saja hanya dia dan keluarganya yang tahu kalau dia aslinya seorang Do, anak dari seseorang bermarga Do yang sengaja menandai tinggi badannya di tembok untuk anaknya susul kemudian hari, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa benar-benr menyusul walaupun si kucing bernama Chen itu bisa menyamai tinggi ayahnya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan bibir menyentuh bahu seseorang dalam pelukan yang hangat, ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah memeluknya begini hangat. Kyungsoo hampir memanggil ayah.

"Pagi." Si Kucing menguap lebar, Kyungsoo agak kesal pada kucing ini entah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia tidak sengaja menghancurkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang ayahnya.

"Kau memelukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Si kucing kikuk, "Ma-maaf, kupikir tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Tidak apa, aku hanya jarang dipeluk." Kata Kyungsoo, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chen, kalau Minggu pagi ayahnyalah yang biasanya begini, berlama-lama tidur dengan putra satu-satunya.

"Kalau bisa tinggallah disini lebih lama lagi." Kata Kyungsoo.

Chen melirik keluar jendela, matanya memicing memandangi langit, mirip ayah Kyungsoo kalau sedang berpikir, "Aku harus pergi siang ini, tapi aku janji aku akan datang lagi kesini."

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Langit yang bergemuruh kadang membuat Kyungsoo takut, ayahnya kadang menyuruhnya tidur saja dan kali ini Kyungsoo melakukannya lagi.

Saat itu Chen menyusup entah lewat mana, dan naik ke ranjang Kyungsoo yang setengah tertidur, "Kau tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidur?" Tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo terlihat kesal, Chen tertawa.

"Kalau kau tidur, aku juga akan tidur."

Kyungsoo membuka mata, kadang ayahnya tidak punya hal untuk dilakukan saat hari libur dan burung hantu yang satu itu cepat bosan, tidak jarang dia bicara persis seperti Chen tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo tidur siang.

DUARGH!

Kyungsoo terkejut, Chen juga sama, Kyungsoo segera mencari pegangan terdekat darinya dan untuk saat ini itu Chen.

Chen sebenarnya juga terkejut pada petir yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang berpegangan pada orang lain.

"Kau takut petir?" Tanya Chen, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau takut, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo diam saja, Chen mulai mengelus kepalanya, seperti yang sering ayah Kyungsoo lakukan dulu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya.

_"Tidak apa-apa, ada Ayah disini."_

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini." Kata Chen, mirip ucapan ayah Kyungsoo dulu.

Kemudian mulai hujan, tapi Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang untuk tidur.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu," Kata Chen, Kyungsoo masih mendengar samar-samar.

_"Pasta, kau suka?"_

"Bagaimana kalau pasta." Kata Chen lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Dan terbangun dengan dapur yang ribut, Chen benar-benar membuat pasta.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tuan rumah?" Katanya, Kyungsoo hanya duduk di meja makan.

Kalau tiba-tiba ayahnya membuat pasta Kyungsoo biasanya girang duluan, berseru soal pasta dan pasta.

"Terimakasih." Tapi rasanya dia harus berterimakasih pada Chen.

"Jangan berterimakasih, Kyungsoo." Kata Chen malu-malu.

Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa kecil.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Sekali waktu, Kyungsoo bangun tanpa Chen padahal anak itu sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Dia memandang keluar jendela, ada seekor merpati di atas, tukang pos, tapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Itu semua karena Chen dan Kyungsoo tahu kucing itu sedang berlari di bawah jendelanya.

Ada banyak bulu kucing di ranjang Kyungsoo dan bantalnya sobek, Chen pasti mencakar terlalu dalam di bantal itu, kadang-kadang kucing itu mencakar Kyungsoo juga. Tentang anak itu, Kyungsoo menunggunya tapi dia tidak kembali sama sekali.

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya, mencari, tapi kemana?

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo sampai terkejut mendengar panggilan yang kelewat rendah itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan senyum bodohnya, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi kerja apa lulusan terbaik kita ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak punya pekerjaan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Iya, aku serius."

Chanyeol terlihat iba pada Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak butuh itu, di butuh kucingnya.

"Ayo kita cari kedai kopi, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau bisa menemukan kucingku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kita cari kucingmu nanti."

Dan mereka masuk ke kedai kopi yang entah apa, Chanyeol yang memesan dan mereka mengobrol.

"Kucingmu itu-'

"Siluman."

"Di-"

"Jantan, bulunya tiga warna, dia tidak terlalu angkuh dan suka berlari."

Chanyeol tidak jadi bertanya lagi, "Baik, akan kutanyakan pada Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"Dia baik, masih saja suka tidur, kadang bertemu dengan kucing-kucing lain, sepertinya itu saudaranya, tapi dia kadang bertemu dengan kucing ras di rumah keluarga Wu."

"Oh, iya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "Bukannya dia juga siluman, matanya terlalu cantik."

"Secantik apapun matanya, dia tetap saja jantan."

"Sama sekali tidak terlihat, sepertinya bulunya terlalu panjang."

Mereka tertawa, "Nanti aku tanya Sehun seperti apa dia sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menyeruput kopinya, pandangan matanya menyapu kedai dan pintunya yang terbuka.

"Chen, kau datang juga!" Seru salah seorang dari orang-orang yang berkerumun di meja yang lumayan jauh dengan meja Kyungsoo.

"Maaf lama, ada banyak sekali yang harus diurus."

"Santai saja."

Itu kucingnya, Chen, bergerombol dengan orang-orang yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa, Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, tapi sepertinya mereka adalah gerombolan saudara-saudara Chen.

Mata Kyungsoo memandangi Chen dan kucing itu tiba-tiba memandangnya. Kyungsoo tahu dia memandang Chanyeol juga, lalu matanya jadi dingin, kesal dengan lembut, bukan marah yang membara.

Persis seperti bagaimana ayah Kyungsoo marah saat dia membuat salah.

Dan si kucing itu memandangi, seakan memberitahu Kyungsoo dia akan pulang malam ini.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Dan kucing itu pulang lewat celah di jendela Kyungsoo, lalu berlutut di atasnya.

"Siapa yang tadi siang bersamamu?" Tanyanya.

"Park Chanyeol, teman sekolahku." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Siapa yang tadi siang bersamamu?" Kyungsoo memberi pertanyaan yang sama.

Chen menjatuhkan diri di atas Kyungsoo, "Teman-temanku, kakakku Minseok, dan Kai, saudara Sehun."

Kyungsoo mendorong Chen, "Kau tahu soal Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "Dia kucing Chanyeol, kan?"

"Iya, Kai sering cerita soal dia." Kata Chen, dia menghela napas, "Aku pikir kau pergi dengan siapa."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa ka-'

Chen menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini memeluknya, berbicara di telinganya.

"Aku tidak suka."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Ya, sudah. Ganti bajumu dan kita tidur." Katanya.

Tapi Chen tidak pergi sesuai yang Kyungsoo perintahkan, dia mencium Kyungsoo di bibir.

+Kucing, Burung Hantu+

Pagi itu agak mendung dan Kyungsoo takut, takutnya nanti akan ada badai, takutnya ada yang tidak pulang seperti ayahnya.

"Aku akan pulang." Kata Chen.

"Pasti?"

"Aku pasti pulang."

Tapi sampai pagi-pagi berikutnya dia tidak pulang.

"Kucing tidak bisa benar-benar dipercaya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya?" Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, bahkan Sehunpun sampai sekarang masih sulit dipercaya. Kucing itu perlu kebebasan, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama dia ada di rumahmu, jadi kita tidak bisa benar-benar tahu apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Kau harus terus mengejarnya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang bercerita tentang Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Begitulah, siapa tahu bisa membantu."

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia berharap Chen adalah jenis kucing yang lain. Tapi siapa Kyungsoo untuk kucing itu? Majikan saja bukan, kenal saja baru.

"Entahlah." Kata Kyungsoo, entah untuk apa.

Kali ini dia merasa ditinggal, mirip-mirip seperti saat ayahnya pergi terakhir kali. Yang membuatnya berat mungkin itu, dia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi.

Tapi dia tidak bisa bergantung pada seekor kucing, dia tidak bisa menunggu-nunggunya terus seperti menunggu ayahnya yang tidak pernah kembali, itu menyakitkan. Tapi kalau bisa Kyungsoo ingin satu dari mereka masih menemaninya.

Dan seekor kucing berlari jauh di depan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ingin mengejar. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di satu kedai kopi, kedai kopi yang sama seperti waktu dia melihat Chen dengan gerombolannya.

Mungkin kucing itu punya kehidupan sendiri dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaksa. Dia ragu antara masuk atau tidak.

"Yixing, sepertinya ada yang menungguku di luar, aku harus pergi." Kata Chen, Yixing si pemilik kedai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo sudah nyaris pergi saat Chen menahan tangannya, "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku."

"Kau yang meninggalkanku!" Seru Kyungsoo mendorong Chen ke tembok. Mirip seperti waktu pertama kali Chen datang ke rumah Kyungsoo, tapi lebih keras.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku, kau pergi pagi-pagi, lalu malamnya tidak pulang, ka-"

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa Chen punya kehidupannya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyungsoo menunduk, kalau saja dulu dia bisa berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya, apakah ayahnya masih akan ada di sampingnya?

Chen memeluknya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chen, sepertinya dia tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Jangan bilang kau akan pulang, aku tidak suka." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ke-"

"Aku tidak suka." Kata Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Kalau dulu Kyungsoo sempat melarang ayahnya pergi, apa ayahnya masih akan ada di sampingnya?

Chen tertawa, dia sebenarnya tidak bisa tidak pergi kemana-mana, dia punya kehidupan sendiri, tapi rasanya dia tidak bisa bicara begitu pada Kyungsoo. Jadi Chen mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo agar matanya bertemu.

Chen hanya tersenyum, senyum yang hangat, hangat yang menangkan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya menyamai senyum ayah Kyungsoo, tapi berbeda, di sisi inilah Kyungsoo tahu Chen adalah Chen dan ayahnya adalah ayahnya. Jadi Kyungsoo meletakan tangannya di sisi wajah Chen dan mencium anak yang tersenyum itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Chen, Kyungsoo tertawa.

+FIN+


End file.
